


Levi x reader One-Shots

by Viktor_Nikiforov



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cmon its levi, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sadism, They are terrible, U know hes gunna clean, Why are u even looking at these tags, clean freak, idk how to tag, im trying, levixreader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7337005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viktor_Nikiforov/pseuds/Viktor_Nikiforov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of oneshots involving humanity's strongest soldier. (And you of course! )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Pleeeaasssee" Armin whined. "Everyone else is playing! You gotta join us!" You rolled your eyes. They were playing truth or dare, a game where you were asked embarrassing truths and dares to do chores for a whole month. Not exactly 'fun' in your book. "Fine." You sighed. Taking a seat in the somewhat- circle of comrads, the games begin.

Sasha was dared to make out with a potato, Marco was dared to strike in the freezing snow and Jean was truthed into who has the best abs. Finally it was your turn. "So (y/n), truth or dare?" You always hated his questions, from robbing someone to doing his chores. There was no winning for you. "...dare." Jean smiled wickedly when he whispered "I dare you to kiss Lance Corporal Levi."

"Duuuude that's cold." Eren smiled. Your face turned hot with embarrassment. Okay everyone knew about your crush on the corporal. Of course this was going to happen. You mentally facepalm yourself. "I fucking hate you." Before you got up, Jean added "oh and yeah, you gotta french kiss him!" You stood there with a showed face. "Oh cmon (y/n) you gotta do it, it's the rule."

"Fine, I'm going to get killed anyways just kissing him. Oh and when I die, can you put on my grave stone 'welp that didnt fucking go as planned' or 'this was not worth it' thanks." You trudged out of the room to go to Levi's office. Once you got to the door you took a deep breath and knocked. "State your name and business." His voice came from under the door. " i-its (y/n) and i need to speak with you, sir." There was a pause. "The doors open." You turned the handle and walked into his office.

"Sit." He commanded. He had papers all over his desk, like he always does."what do you want, brat." He asked. His eyes bores into yours. Fuck, you haven't thought this through. You gotta wing it. "Uh....uh...I need to talk to you" you said fast. "Tch, no fucking duh." He said in a sarcastic tone. You began to worry. How in the hell were you going to do this, you can't just ask him "Oh hey corporal, can I french kiss you? Thanks" ugh. "Uhh...." You continue to studder, trying to find the right words. "Fucking spit it out, cadet." He groaned in bordom. You snapped, not knowing what to do.

You stood up and lunged at him, grabbing his cravat you pressed your lips against his. His mouth was agape from shock so you were able to slither your tongue through. You were about to run when he laced his fingers in your hair and started kissing back. You fought for dominance but he of course won. After a few seconds, you both separated, a blush spread across you face.

"Well, (y/n) if you wanted to kiss me you should of just asked." He smirked. Your small pink blush turned bright crimson. You rubbed the back of your neck "well I- I just though-" "I would say no?" He interupted you. You nodded. "Tch, stupid brat, apperently you can't take hints, what a shame" he flicked a piece of lint off his uniform. "What? Have you been-" "hinting at you that I'm attracted to you? Yes." "Let me finish." You groaned. "So you gave hints by making do more work? Making me scrub you office at least twice a week?"

"I'm not a fucking sap, okay? I don't know what to do in this situation. Do I look like the romantic type to you?" His eyes were stone cold, he was giving his nutral look. "And plus, when you clean my office your closer to me, and I can stare at you unknowingly." He added "captain-" "Levi. Call me levi." He interupted you again. you laughed. "Well I like you too, levi." This time he took the lead and kissed you. You yelped as he picked you up, carrying you bridal style to his bedroom. "You're staying with me tonight, (y/n), so get comfortable." He smirked as he kicked his door shut, for the wild night ahead.

~Le time skip brought to you by Armin, cause he's in charge of the gas tanks, tink tink~

Light poured in from his window, causing you to wake. You groaned in pain after what went down last night. You had two strong arms around you and made you feel complete. You went to get out of bed when the arms gripped you tighter. "Levi, let's get up for breakfast." You whispered to him. He burried his into the pullers moaning. "Cmon, we have a few minutes to just lay here." He said in his groggy, sexy voice. You slide back in bed with him and hold eachother. "Who ever knew Lance Corporal Levi could be so gentle and loving" you teased him and bopper his nose. "Tch, shut up brat. You better appreciate it too, Im not like this to everybody" he smiled. Not his smirk he does every once in a while, a genuine smile. You kissed him passionately and laid with him until both of you finally got up.

-

"Woah (y/n) What happened last night? You never came back last night." Eren asked. You looked down. "Oh I went to bed." You said. Which wasn't entirely false. "But when I went into your room last night, you weren't there?" Hanji also asked. "By the way did you ever kiss Corporal?" Armin asked. You tried to ignore them, they'll shut up eventually. "Yeah, (y/n) because last time I checked, hickeys don't just appear out of nowhere." Jean said with a smirk as he pointed to you neck. You pulled your collar up so it wasn't visible anymore. Hanji quickly pieced two and two together them let out an ugly squeek saying "(Y/n) and corporal shorty!!" She screamed "I ship it." You choked as everyone at the table looked at Levi, then to you. You hid your neck in the collar. You looked over to levi. Expecting him to yell at everyone to mind their business. You caught his eye, instead of yelling, he gave you a wink and went back to eating, making you shiver. You thought back to how this all happened, the truth or dare game, and made up your decision. That was totally worth it.

 


	2. Brownies

You finally got some. It was a pain to find but you able to find some. brownies. Special brownies. You currently had them in your hand making a mad dash to your room. Any minute you can savour the taste, but you just had to get to your room. "Hey (y/n)! What do you got there?" Armin asked, as he seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Wha-! Armin! I didn't see you there" you laughed. "Are those brownies?" Eren asked from behind Armin. "Oh these?" You laugh nervously. "Yeah they are" the both of them was blocking in entrance to your bedroom. "Can we have some?" They asked in unison. You looked at them wide eyed, took a deep breath as if about to say something, then took a mad dash in the other direction. You couldnt let anyone see them, much less sasha. You sprint to your boyfriend, Levi's room to hide them.

You looked around to try and find a hiding place, when you hear the door to the bedroom open, then close. Sweating you cram them into a drawer, turning around you see Levi walk into the door way. "Hey levi!" You almost shout. He flinched a bit. "Hey (y/n)" he eyed you suspiciously, narrowing his eyes on the drawer Behind you. "What were you doing?" He asked. You waved it off saying. "Oh I was just cleaning." Levi looked around, seeing the place already spotless, he grew more suspicious. "Well I'll be off now...byeeeee" you said as you ran past him.

~~~~

After a tiring day of training, you went to Levi's room, seeing as he was absent the rest of the day. You open the door to find levi laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Levi are you okay?" You ask him. He looked at you, his eyes glazed over, and gave you a cheeky smile. "Hey- hey (y/n)" he stutters "do you- do you think when Erwin dies his eyebrows will crawl off his face and find some other face to colonize?" He asked "I don't want to be the host." You looked at him strange. "Christ Levi, what are you on?" You rushed over to him. "The bed." He replied, when you reached them you saw what happened. All of your brownies, gone. "Levi did you eat my brownies?" You asked him. "Well ya know, I saw them there and they looked delicious..." You looked up at him in exasperation.

You have never seen him this relaxed hell, you wouldn't admit it, but you found it quite enjoyable that he was stoned. The fact he could enjoy himself made your heart swell. You smiled utility you realized all the brownies were gone. "Levi did you eat all the brownies" his cheeky smile said everything "maybeeee.." "levi how- how hight are you?"

"Five foot three..."

"No levi that's not- nevermind." He jumped up and stumbled to the door. "Mannn,, I'm so hungry- I could- I could eat...jean" you eyes were wide "what?!" "Yeahh...I could eat a horse." You quickly followed behind him as he made his way to the eating hall. "That's because you have the munchies. That's what happened when you get stoned."

Levi busted through the dining hall doors and ran straight to the kitchen to grab something to eat, since luckily it was dinner time. He grabbed everything he could and sat down next to you, chowing down on almost everything at a time. Erwin was in front of both of you, and he gave Levi a questionable eye. Levi looked staigjt at him and smiled. "Erwin, when you die will your eyebrows crawl off your face and colonize another face." He asked him. Erwin quickly turned to you

"(Y/n) is---is levi-- high?" He asked. You sighed "yeah....It's a long story."

 


	3. Attention

No day of training or fighting titans? Well simple! Days off. Or it would be days off if it wasn't for a certain Corporal who is a clean freak And wants everything spotless, yes, today you were cleaning, because Corporal shorty said so. You mopped the floors twice, but no it wasn't good enough.

"Finished!" You sighed happy with your work, the floors were as Shiney as silver. You told Corporal that you were finished but he took one look at the floor and rolled his eyes. "Do it again." You sighed out of desperation. "Corporal I just cleaned it three times!" His breath hitched. He turned back around to look at you. "Did I hear complaining?" He asked, you didn't say anything. " drop that ass." He commanded. You got down on your hands and knees and scrubbed the floor again. Since you were in Levi's office, he wanted it where it was basically a mirror.

He wasn't so bad. He actually treated you better than the others. You have noticed. The little glances here and there, making you clean his office instead of Jäger or Sasha. He had a stone cold glare but you could see right through his façade. He was at his desk doing paperwork, so you knew he could see you in his vision.

You made sure to crouch away from him, swaying you hips from side to side where he couldn't help but look. "Can you not" he mumbled over his paper work. "What do you mean," you ask in an innocent tone. "You know exactly what I mean, I know you're not an idiot." You kept on with the charade. "I don't know what you are talking about." You said, continuing to sway your hips just a tiny bit. He groaned about something, but continued with his paperwork. You stopped swaying your hips for the time being, you were actually cleaning.

"Knock it off!" He almost yelled. You narrowed your eyes in his direction. "What? I'm cleaning." His stone cold eyes bore into yours. "Stop cleaning the floor, it looks fine for now. If you don't mind, I want you to dust the chandelier." You looked up in exasperation. To be fair, you were a tiny bit shorted that Levi so that was going to be a problem. "Can I have a ladder" you asked. His eyes were cold but his smirk said other wise. "No." He went back to writing leaving you confused. You smiled to, you could play games too.

Grabbing a chair, you forcefully slid it across the floor, making a loud thunderous screech. Levi flinched and looked at you with an angry expression. Climbing atop the chair didn't work so you left the office real quick and grabbed every book of yours you can. Coming back, you dropped them onto the for with a bang, the grabbing them and stacking them in the chair. You climbed onto of everything and was finally able to reach the damn thing.

"Tch, brat. You are without a doubt, going to fall." You glared at him then dusted. "Well its all your fault....I couldn't get a ladeer ...I bet you get off on my stuggles..." You mumbled. But like he predicted, one step too close to the ledge and you were tumbling down with the books.

You were waiting for the pain to hit when you smash into the floor. You closed your eyes and flailed your arms to try to catch yourself. The pain never did come. You slowly opened your eyes to see stone grey ones. Levi caught you. In the split second that you lost balance and came tumbling down, he somehow managed to drop everything he was doing and make his way to you in that fraction of a second.

"Tch. What did I say." You looked at him. This was the closest you have ever gotten to corporal. From afar, you always seen his eyes as grey, but this close, you could see beautiful specs of blue in the gray undertones. Of course, you have noticed him before, and you always though of him as your guide. (Hell, with the others, you referred to him as your husband to be, but you were just being funny then.)

Time stood still, he had you in this dip pose and no one shared a breath. It was held in you lungs like a burning smoke. His stone cold expression softened a bit, barely a fraction. Youre lucky you were so close to notice it. His hand came up to your face, his other hand supporting you. He brushed a stray hair from your face to behind you ear, leaned in, and took your lips with his.

You couldnt say this was all unexpected, the glances and the somewhat- niceness. But you always pushed it to the back of your mind, thinking you were inflating every single thing deeper than it actually was. "You intrigued me, (y/n). If you feel the same, I would like to court you." You giggled and nodded. "Tch, brat. You better not get used to this. I'm not the romantic type." "That's fine Levi, you're still cute anyways." You said as you kissed him again. Oh but you could get used to this.

Fin.

 

 

 

"I swear to god if you call me cute one more time I with break your fucking neck"

 


End file.
